wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lotus (A Scavenger Fanfiction)
'This is a scavenger fanfiction by Xx Dreamdancer xX, but the prologue is in a dragon's POV. Please do not edit anything but typos and grammar errors without her permission. Thank you! ' Prologue The wind shook the trees, making the young animus cower in fright. He had never been very brave, even in times of dire urgency, however, tonight was different. He couldn't get caught, he knew that much. If he, a SeaWing, was found inside SkyWing territory, then he would surely be ripped to pieces before he could utter even a single word. His piercing amber eyes- only one of the unique things about him- raked the darkness, trying to pick up where he might have dropped it. How could I have been so stupid? Dropping an enchanted amulet like that, that's something ''Abalone ''would do.. He let a silent tear run down his cheek as he remembered Abalone, the enchanted dragon with too many personalities. Half of her troubles came from him, but the clumsiness was not one of them. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and save her.. But that would take too much of his soul, and then he would be as good as dead to her anyway. As the young SeaWing tramped across the mountainous terrain, he let himself recognize all the unseen dangers that lurked in the trees. The scales on the back of his neck tingled with a familiar awful itch, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He felt the eyes boring into him before he saw them. But by then, it was too late. The flaming dragon leaped on top of him, claws outstretched, the grin on her face eerily present. A small scar ran from one ear to her jawline, and the SkyWings scales shown a blinding orange in the dim light. "Pacific! What are you doing here?" The young SkyWing asked the outsider. Pacific opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, the eccentric princess gasped once more. "Oh boy, you're lucky I'm the one who found you! Imagine if mother and her guard would have... Well, that wouldn't be good." She lifted her claw and animated slicing her neck off. She rolled her amber eyes-which were similar to his own- and stuck out her tongue. "Well, not that you're here, what do you want? Are you here to negotiate a peace treaty, because mother said she's now was at war with the SeaWings for killing daddy... so I wouldn't try that." "Turaco, I'm not here to negotiate," Pacific mumbled. "I dropped something, an amber amulet..Have you seen it?" "What's so special about an amulet?" Turaco scoffed. "Your mom's the queen. ''She can give you all the treasure you could ever ''want." "It's not like that. It's special, Turaco." "Oooh, did a girl give it to you?" Turaco interrupted once more. "Because in that case, yes! I'll help you look!" "No, it's not from a girl," Pacific mumbled, but he sensed that it was already lost. As long as the SkyWing princess was helping him, he mine as well let her believe it. He eyed Turaco carefully as the giddy dragon rampaged around the forest, scales shimmering, large eyes ablaze. She moved as quick as a raptor, darting in and out of cracks and crevices that Pacific hadn't even thought of looking in. Although, that could be because he was sure his amulet wouldn't have been crammed into a hollow tree. Pacific had known the excited young dragonet, who was now six, since she was only two years old and even more excited and giddy than she was now. When he first met her, he immediately mistook her as a large and oddly-shaped RainWing, from her tangerine colored scales to her blazing personality. Only later, (when they were trapped in the nursery room while the two queen's talked) did he discover that she was actually the daughter of none other than the harsh and majestic SkyWing dragoness herself. "So do you think my mom's gonna kill your mom?" Turaco suddenly said, poking her head out from behind a log. "Do you think there'll be blood? Maybe your mom will rip my mommy's eyeballs out of her head!" Pacific gasped. He had never heard such dark words come out of the innocent dragonet's mouth. "What?" The SkyWing cried. "Nothing," Pacific replied a little too quickly. He glanced down to the ground, where he saw the talon-print of a creature he had never seen before. "Turaco, come look at this," he said, his talons twitching a bit as he scratched the dirt. Turaco bounded over, her eyes ablaze as she crouched behind the SeaWing. She twitched her nose and sniffed the air. "Pacific, we have to hide." Pacific stared at her. "Wh-why?" "Shhh, you don't want to die do you?"Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Scavengers Category:Content (Xx Dreamdancer xX) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Fanfictions (Canon)